Lost in the Void
by AmberBloodGem
Summary: Amber was playing Divine RPG with her friends when one of them dropped something in the void. She goes after it, but gets trap in the void and some how isn't able to die. She soon fines herself in a black and grey world with no way of getting out. Seeing an odd friend, she accidentally makes him hate her and goes off to kill her friends. She has to find a way out and save them.
1. Chapter 1

**Short first chapter... this is meant to be short chapters. It was meant to be really short, but then a giant plot happened in my head.**

"Die mother fucker die" A girl screamed. She had black hair with red die stripes in the front of her hair, wearing a small black top with gray for outer line only covering her breasts with a red power crystals in the mid of the top with scraps on the side of her arms. She has to bands on both her arm right next to her wrists, and had red blood color eyes with a light peach colored skin.

The teenage girl started to run and held up her blue fire sword with was now a blaze with it flaming fire. Despite the cold in this place the fire keep her more warm then need, swinging the sword down on the monster in front of her in hope to kill it in one hit. The monster face was only a big red eye staring down his new foe, his long neck stuck of his body making his face way to close to your face before even getting one hit on you. He was holding to with long sticks in his same colored hands along with it body. The monster was a Mythril Fiend, one of weakest mobs of the Mythril dimension. She keeps hitting the Mythril Fiend up against the Mythril dirt wall.

Just right to her was me. I had my short dirty blond hair, green eye, dark green hoddie that was strangely the same color of my eyes, and black sweat pants with white shoes. I was flying in mid air because I made the full white Angelic armor set and wanted to try the flying ability that came with it. I was holding my ender sword because I too lazy to make my own sword so I took one of my friends sword once she was done with it even if it was the weakest of the group now.

"Amber how much damn heath does this thing have, didn't you say they were the weakest in this dimension." Mel said as she once again brought her sword down. "It has 800 health but it is the weakest because it the only melee mob here if I remember right and it only takes two and a half hearts away with the Angelic armor on."

"But you said the Advanced Cori only have 20 health but are the hardest." Kitsune or Kaya or Kayo said trying to use her Uvite bow to kill one, but trying not to get hit by its deadly, fire, power ball thingy. She was wearing a red, normal shirt with dark, blue pants and grey shoes, her hair was a light, red-orange with light, yellow eyes and she had little, orange, fox ears and a tail that match but had a white tip to it. "Yes but they can kill one in one hit no matter what kind of armor you have." I replied back to her as she ducked her head under the stone wall from one of the Cori's shot. She turned her head to face her fantasy love Gaara and her face became cherry red.

She shook her head back and forth to snap out of her trans "Amberkun I will never understand your thinks on what is easy and what is hard, but where's Herokun?" I looked down to the void below me before answering the question that was given to me. "He…. He just needed to take care of some things and he doesn't like to be in a large group of human… even if they are all my friends." "But I'm not human…" "But most of us are Kaya!" I yelled at her trying to keep my secret safe from nearby ears.

"June he's not real for the 100th time you idiot." Izzy said from the portal with her dark brown hair that lead down to her shoulders and she was wearing a light neon green coat over her black shirt and pants with one of her grey tall boots up against the portals wall. "Ok, two things. One, yes, I am an idiot, and two let me believe want I want to. Don't be like Bekah please it's so… so stupid." I yell at the top of my lungs so she could get the idea of leaving me alone with that.

"June I'm right here so don't yell or I'll kill you." Mel said as she finally brought the sword down for the last time. The Mythril Fiend was finally dead after all the hit it took. The mob disappeared in to a cloud of black smoke, and out popped a Mythril gem and some xp, the loot fall of the edge before she was able to collect it. "Danm it!" she cursed under her word.

"I'll get it." I reply and threw my purple teleporting sword at her for her to catch as I flew down after the grey gem into the dark void below…


	2. Chapter 2

As I flew down after it the world above me seemed too faded away. Finally I gave up at getting the now forever lost gem to the forbidden darkness that surrounded me. I started to fly back up but I never seemed to find the holy light that was the Mythril dimension. All of a sudden I got hit by something that was the void ultimate killer for player.

'Danm it I'm die' I thought to myself. I wanted to feel my soft bed that held my spawn point until broken but it never came, I still felt as if I was still flowing in the air with my magical flying armor. When I opened my eye all I saw was the void, I was still in the air and everything, I only lost half a heart to the killing hit. 'What how am I still alive?' I try to fly back up to my friend once again but I was lost. "Help, is anyone there I'm lost and I need to get back home" I said out loud even though I know no one would hear me, or as I had thought.

"May I ask the question, why you are alive?" Someone said in a low demonic voice. A cold spike of air went up my spine at the voice. I turn around to see who it was. I saw what looked to be a young man, he had really messed up brown hair it looked like he never brushed the thing but still cut it with a pair of budder shears. His eyes were a light sliver and seemed to bring the only light in the void except for the tiny flowing dim light things that seemed to be everywhere. He was wearing a torn apart black shirt and normal dark bluish purple pants with dark grey shoes. "Herokun, how the fuck are you here?" I said with excitement but also with a questioning tone.

"I'm asking the same question to you. There's no way that is even possible. Are you in creative mode?" "No, and even if I was I would still have died. All I know is I was trying to get a Mythril gem that fell down here because of an accented that happened with one of my other friends you don't know about and now I'm stuck here." "You mean this thing," he said as he took out the grey gem. "Yes, that the gem."

He handed me the gem to take. As I took the rare gem from his hand he asked "How are you flying anyways?" "I made a set of angelic armor and with the full set I have the ability to fly. But can I ask how I can get back to the surface." "I don't know how to but if I did I would already be out of here and would be more than glad to help you right now."

Back up the others were looking down in to the dark void try to see if I would come back up out of the black clouds. "Is she even alive? Do I have to do the long please bring my friend back speech again?" Kayo said as she demon fox half started to show more now that she had an arguer thought of going through a stupid process once more. "Kaya, June's not in her psycho killer form as far as I know and should have not died from a demon out of this game…" Mel started to say but was intruded by Izzy as she said "Which those things don't existed," "… so you don't need to go out of your way once again." Melanie finished announcing to Kitsune.

"Maybe we should so back and wait for her at home base." A girl with median brown hair that was pulled over her left shoulder, and she was wearing a pink shirt, a long light grey skirt, and had tiny grey shoes, her name… Bekah. "No need she still alive anyways, it never said she die from the stupid void," Mado said with her red bloody color hair and black filled eyed face poking out of the portal.

"Well June does tp back to the house a lot. She might have already done that." Izzy pointed out. "Izzy right she might as well be back in her little so call demon spawn room and throwing useless things in to the lava like she always does when we are at the base." Mel adds to the conversion. "Wait does anyone remember the last time we left her alone at the base." Mado said with a tiny laugh with it. "O God we need to get back to the base right now." Kayo, Melon, Izzy, and Bekah yelled out knowing if they didn't get back their whole place would be nothing but hot charcoal and dust.


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the void, "Let me guess there nowhere to stop flying because the void is an endless pit of nothingness but darkness." I said with a little angry tone. "Have you really forgotten about the end that easily, my girl?" "No, but I fell from a different dimension not the over world." "Well it doesn't really matter… ok yes, it does matter for the end but the void is the only place that is connoted to all realms with no portal." "That explains how you got here and that means if I find a way out you can too." After I said that Herokun face turn in to a worrisome expression "Amber even if you get out of here I really shouldn't go with you and you know why."

Sadness washed over me and I close my now tears filled eye at the thought of why. Soon I found myself to be floating down farther in to the void. 'What how am I going down I didn't do anything to make me.' I felt something pulling on my leg. My eye snapped open and all I saw was a black cloud pulling me down. When I look up all I saw was my lost friend tried up like rope with the black cloud.

"What the fuck is this, let go of me you." I started to kick violently in hope that I thing would let go of my now stinging from little blood leg. My legs started to hurt so much that I couldn't take the pain anymore and stop my in vain efforts to get blood back in my leg and getting away from whatever this thing was.

Looking up once again at my friend, I could see a faint white glow coming from all around him. I know what he was going to do and I was glad this was happening in the void. Anywhere else and everything for miles would be destroyed to nothing but ashes. But instead of the massive attack the black cloud let go off him and disappeared in to the darkness it once came from. Soon the glow around Herokun followed the cloud decision and went away as well.

"How did you do that?" I asked out of curiosity. "The monsters of the void hate light." "Then they must really hate you." We both started to laugh but the moment was sort live. "When has the void ever had these things?" "They are creation by Lord Läskig." "O well isn't he a great guy."

Out of nowhere I found ground under me. "What land but…?" I looked to my angelic booted feet to see a black hard look alike of grass blocks I was standing on. "Well Amber it seems you found Limbo… get job now what are you going to do." "You? Wouldn't it be us?" "I can already get out of limbo but I can't say the same for you." "Help me." "I can't, I'm not aloud too." "Help me or so help me I will find a way to beat the undead crap out of your ass!" "That's impossible and if I do how to I explain it to you know who." "Lie." "I can't do that I'll get in more trouble then I'm already in." "I don't care. Lie to your brother and get me out of this place of stinking nothingness you ghost heroic salt boy of stupid brother!"

As I waited for him to reply everything went silent. He just stared at me with wide open eye and an emotionless look on his face. I realized I probably have had said something wrong. He closes his eye tight and turns his face in disappointment… finally broke the silences, "you can find your own way out on your own. I was just kidding about everything. You just had to go there did you? Be glad I like you but I don't ever want to see you ever again. You can just forget about everything I can't even think how you were my friend. You… you said you would never hurt me, I… I thought you meant physically and emotionally but I guess not. Goodbye Amber… and don't think of finding me again, I won't answer your prayer." After finishing his last word, Herokun's face was full of tear, and with this he vanished in to tin air only leaving a tiny bit of black smoke where he once stood that slowly disappeared in to nothingness.

'I… I lost…. I lost him. What… what have I done. I did what no one said was possible and I took it for granted… like he was just another friend I could make fun of and be able to laugh at themselves… but… but I… I… you don't know what you have until it gone. I wish I could take that back. But he'll never forgive me now. Markus wouldn't forgive me either. ' I thought to myself before busting out in anger "I sorry I never meant to it was a mistake, I couldn't control myself. I never meant to make fun of you name. Please forgive me… please I can't live knowing you hate me but can't kill me." I fell to the ground and started bawling out. Tears washed down my face like a stream. It was the first time I have ever cried so much I couldn't find my own breath anymore, and past out from lack of oxygen in my lungs.


	4. Chapter 4

As the group for friend come running down into the valley where their home laid, they tried to gain their own breath. They had no idea of what happened to their friend. The leaded of the group. The one who know everything needed for this quest and adventure. The one who know every mob from sight. Which ones where peaceful, passive, trader, bosses, or aggressive, she know. She know all the dimensions and how to make the portals. They never killed her. One for the last time they did something horrid happens. And second she's the one that owned the server.

Melanie kicked down the door to the base and saw everything was still in tacked as they had left it. "June, are you in here?" No reply came back to the black haired teen. She made her way to Amber's door entrance to her own privet base. For being a privet base for myself I should have put icon doors to more icon door with a large number pass word and if got wrong be suffocated to death and a whole redstone thing that used hoppers to bring their stuff to me. But a last I don't know how to use redstone. So it just two old wooden door.

She looked down the long stair case that was in front of her. "June, stop messing around we never killed you so don't be killer quiet person," still no reply. She started to question herself if her friend was really back here. She slowly made her way down the dim light stair case. Impressed by how much time her friend took to make stuck a thing I wasn't just some crappy look stairs that was just covered out with whole where she found ore and touches randomly everywhere. The stairs was made of stone brick, she was hope it had no silverfish that came with it, with half slabs that hidden glowstone behind them. It made for a mysterious dim light.

Final reaching the bottom she saw what Amberkun did with the ender dragon egg. It was on top of a mossy cobble stone block with redstone touches on each side of the block. 'So that was what June meant when she said she was going to make a shrine of the ender dragon.' Remembering where it came from made her chuckle a little in a low voice because she had no idea what may lay in this place. The room had two doors, one left of the stairs and one right to the stair.

She walked her way over to the right and looks though the little window of the once again wooden door. The room was of obsidian with a red covered bed that seemed to never be used. Next to it was a normal wood chest and an enderchest that sparkled with the little ender teleporting particle that came from it. The whole thing was lit by one touch that was dimming to nothing as of now. 'This must be June's main spawn point room,' Melon thought to herself.

She turns to the other door on the left. The door was glowing with a red light that came from whatever led behind the wood door. She procossally walked her way to the room. For some idiot reason she opens the door without looking in side first. Her eye widen in the sight of the room. 'Ya this is June's making no duet on that. But it not lit, that not like June, she lights every signal one she makes. why is this out? She has like a hundred flint and steels.'

Walking in, she whispers her friend's name. But instead of hearing her close friend she hear a low demonic voice that said, "I don't think your friend is ever coming back." She freaked out by the voice that seemed to come out of thin air. "What do you mean my friends not coming back? Who are you and what are you doing here?" she said hoping to get some answers to where her friend Amber was.

Out of the darkness of the room a man, dressed in a ripped black shirt, dark blue pants, and light grey shoes, walked toss her and stopped at the unlit shine. His messed up hair covered his eye so she didn't get much of an idea of he was. Mel lifted her blue fire sword up to her waist ready to attack if needed. But her hands were trammeling too much to make any difference if she didn't have one.

"Your friend is stock in limbo. And I believe she told you about this place right." He brought up. "Yes, she brought it up but we didn't pay much attraction to her when she did." "You should of. So let me refresh your memory. So pay attraction this time." All she did was swallowed whatever liquid that lied in her mouth and wait for the man to go on. "Limbo is a place father than the nether itself. As you may and should know the worlds go by: Nether, End, Over World, Ether, and then Aether." She got a confessed expression at the word Ether, was this a new world she didn't know about. She shock the though off and let him continue.

"It been said if you die in the coding of Minecraft you will end up there and the only way to get out is to find the lowest point of Limbo. But if you don't find it in a week you body will die and you spirit will be stuck in Limbo forever. But if she was stuck if she was stuck in there like that her body would be on that bed over there but she not so there is no way to get out. So you just lost the friend who know everything you needed, isn't that great." After that Mel felt depressed. She know she said she was going to kill you but never really meant it, and now that she gone it seems to be a missing place where her friend use to be.

"And for my name, I have many and don't know which one she uses to reference me, but I'm Herokun." He said as he flips his hair out of his face. Now she could see his eyes. Melon drops the sword on the floor and is frozen in place. 'Ok, I think June is one of the most insane person that was born in the Aether.' Herokun made a smirk at the teen age girl.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaya was looking around up stair for her close friend. The up stair place was for storage and not thing else. It had old mossed over chests that held their first weapons ever. They were all vanilla game weapon: wooden and stone swords; Melaine's and Bekah's iron swords; the only diamond pickaxe made just for the nether portal; Amber's iron axe that she put up there for safety; lot of shards of thing they collected; the twilight clock; Kayo's first weapon ever- her hunter bow; Indigo's frost cannon; serenades of health, striker, and death; Amber's blood gem sword; and misc. stuff.

She didn't expect her friend to be up there but it was wealth the try. Amber always found ways to hind in place and scare the living life out of you. Kitsune never mind of it. She was use to it; even Herokun could scare her. The thought of Herokun being scary made her laugh she know him from a long time and it was because of Amber she know everything about him and she was grateful for the honor of being him loyal friend. Not knowing why people were scared of him always confessed her but she let that thought disappear from her mind mouths ago.

Kayo walked up to a really dusty old wooden chest the hand Herokun's true Minecraft name engraved on it. The upstairs was small so she could see everything in the room from the one lonely torch flickering on the jungle wood wall. She wasn't up here, Kaya know that by now but it gave her the idea to look at the stuff in the chest, she was curious about His past that she just had to look and like Amber said He was doing something else.

Opening the old chest some cob webs that formed broken and she could she what was hidden in it since the beginning of this sever. There was the sever deed, just normal red stone and torches, signs, block of butter or gold, mossy cobblestone, netherrack, flint and steel, Amber's iron axe that was covered in blood, a diamond pickaxe with op enchantment that was also blood stained, a diamond sword the same as the pickaxe, a letter, book and quill, red ink for the quill, enderdragon egg, fire, bucket of lava, TNT, invisible ore, ice ruby, evil diamond matter, special enchantment books, and even Amber's special evil diamond amulet. What was all this stuff doing here?

First thing she took out was the deed.

**_Sever Deed_**

**_Server address: _****_******_**

**_This sever is Privet from the Owner asking_**

**_Plugins:_**

_.Lore Craft_

_.Lore Attributes_

_.__Player Data_

_.Set Spawn_

_.Weather Control _

_.Death Messages_

_.Mob Health_

**_Mods:_**

_.DivineRPG_

_. Not Enough Items_

_. Damage Indicators_

**_Commands:_**

_.Keep Item True_

Ok, everything was normal, everything the deed normal had but looking on she saw something weird.

مسكون هذا الملقم من قبل الشيطان. الله قد تخلى عنك. شقيقه هو لدينا تذوق فقط. بطل المفقودة يراك. بالنسبة لي، جيد حيث كنت تلغيم الحرفية إتل أنا كذبت. أنا آسف. لا ألومه لكل ما حدث. اللوم لي. أنا وضعت هذا الشر والموت بالنسبة لك. أنا لا إله في ان يعبد. بأمر من ملاك الإنسان، اندر الزهور، وهذا العالم هو في يد أجاج البطل وبطل ماء مملح وحدها. كل شيء يحدث في هذه سيرفيه يبقى على الخادم إلا إذا اشتعلت على الفيديو خارج الحواس البشرية. يين ويانغ هي تحفظ يوم وليلة الدراجات لذلك لا تندهش من خلال نقل الضوء في منتصف الليل. ~ ماركوس بيرسون

What does this mean? Kayo look at the weird text on the paper and wonder what it said and meant. Amber must know, she thought. In truth Amber did at one point know what it said but can't read it to find out what, she even forgot that thing was real. The thing looked to be written in the same ink that was in the chest.

**_Server Deed Signature: _****_Notch and Jeb_**

**_Server Owner Signature: _****_Dragonender_**

The deed ended there.

The red shirt wearing girl placed the deed next to her and took out the letter. The paper it was written on was old, older then the server for sir. It was burn from fire, how did it get in a fire? The letter was written the same type of word and color as the end of deed.

عزيزي، شقيق ماركوس / الشق  
لقد انتهيت من القصة أردت، لذلك يرجى تجنيب لي.  
الأخ 1:  
وأنا أجلس هنا في هذا المجال من الظلام ما زلت اعتقد من الماضي مالك

لكم كل تضحك في وجهي وقال أنا ضعيف مع عدم وجود قلب لحماية نفسي

في قلبي واجبي لحمايتك ومحاربة أبدا أي شخص من حولي

ولكن هل خيانة لي في ذلك اليوم

الأخ 2:  
أنا أضع هنا في السماء كنت أفكر وماذا فعلت

وأنا آسف، حتى لو كنت لا تقبل الاعتذار أشعر بتحسن أن أقول لكم

أتمنى أن العودة الى الوراء مرة إلى بداية

الأخ 1:  
في قلبي وأنا أعلم أنه حان الوقت للابتعاد إلى الحجر وترك هذا العالم وراء

الرجل اندر حول واحد يسمونه لي، مجرد التحديق في شيطان أنا قد أصبح مرة واحدة

أنا الوقوف، أنظر إلى هؤلاء ...

أنا جعل الحجر نهاية ورميها في لاغية، قريبا كل الأرض القديمة التي كانت لها عاد لهم

أنا اخماد ابتسامة بقدر استطاعتي وموجة داعا، فعلوا نفس الظهر

روحي أرسلني إلى العالم وجعل واحدة

الأخ 2:  
اود بداية ان يشعر روحي تقول لي شيئا ما يحدث سيئة أن يحدث

ما هو عليه الآن فسوف نفعل أخي من شيطان

الأخ 1:  
أخذت مرة أخرى ما شيطان الذي كان الضوابط أخذني منك الحرفيين بلدي

وأتمنى لكم سيقبل بي مرة أخرى ولكن في القلب بلا نيس شيء يجب عليك أبدا رؤية بطل انا

لذلك هذا هو وداعا ...

الأخ 2:  
أشعر أن تعطى لشخص عزيز في لقبر من الحجر ...

هو أنك أخي ...

لماذا اللجوء إلى هذا ...

أنت بطل، حتى لو كان الجميع يكره لكم

يرجى تذكر لي، وأنا هنا من أجلك

لا أعتقد من الأطفال التفكير في مالك الآن، وأنا هنا لإعطاء ما لم يفعل ذلك أبدا ثم

الأخ 1:  
كما أرى صديق مالك من الماضي ...

للأسف اليوم لا بد لي من خلع تميمة يرتدينه التي تبقي إلى هذا العالم

وداعا صديقي الوحيد أنا دائما نتطلع إلى لحماية كطفل

ولكن لا بد لي أن أنتقل إلى الحجر ...

أنا أكتب رسالة لك أخي حتى تكون مستعدة لما يجب عليك أن تقرأ قريبا

الذهاب إلى المجال الخاص بك كنت هناك حق ...

أنا لم أر لك معنى ذلك اليوم من خيانة

أنا الآن يمكن أن يقتلك والحصول على ما كان حقا الألغام ولكن هذا الشيطان هو العثور على ذهب ليفعل مثل هذا الشيء

ضع هذه المذكرة على سطح السفينة، وأنا أترك لكم لقيادة شعبكم نحو مستقبل مشرق

وداعا واحدة وأنا اهتم أكثر

شقيق 1 (الأخ 2):  
الآن أترك إلى هذا المعبد حيث أظهرت روحي (أشعر أن تغادر بلدي العالم وهناك وضع لفافة ...)

روحي يقول لي لترتفع الخطوة أمامي وطاعة (عيني ملء مع المسيل للدموع أجريت لفترة طويلة، ولست بحاجة لوقف لكم)

آخر مكان أنا سنبقى هنا ... هنا هو سكين من الحجر (أنا أراك على رأس معبد القابضة التي السكين التي سوف تتحول إلى حجر الخلود)

يبحث ويفكر هو يستحق كل هذا العناء لا أحد يحب لي بالبقاء على أي حال، ولكن انظر الآن إلى يميني (الآخرين يبدو لي، فإن الناس الذين يختارون لمتابعة البطل الحقيقي هنا)

الأخ 1:  
هل أراك هناك، شقيق لماذا لا يكون لديك تلك الابتسامة الجميع جاء إلى الحب، لماذا تبكي بالنسبة لي، أظن أنك كرهت لي

في عينيك من الظلام أرى لك أن تقول لي لا تفعل ما هو هنا لإعطاء

لماذا أتيت لرؤيتي، والآن وأنا أعلم أنك تهتم ...

ولكن فوات الاوان لقد قدمت رأيي

أنا موجة داعا، وتبدأ في تشغيل في محاولة لوقف ما وليس هناك عودة الى الوراء ...

جميع شعرت بأنه ضربة من الألم وتأخذ الشيء الذي يلقي دمي على الأرض

يبحث حتى كنت هناك حق

شقيق 1 (شقيق 2):

ماذا فعلت (ماذا فعلت)

كلا:  
أنا الآن يشتاق لك أخي الآلهة بنا

سكين من الحجر يفعل ما قوبل القيام

الآن جسدي وروحي أنتقل إلى الحجر أمام العين مالك

أنا آسف أن ينتهي مثل هذا ...

ولكن أنا سعيد لمعرفة ما يهمك

مهما الآخر احتفال لهذا ...

الأخ 1:  
وأنا أعلم أنك تفهم ما كنت قد فعلت

كنت عناق لي لمحاولة ونأمل أن يكون هذا لا يحدث أمامك

ونحن لا يمكن أبدا أن يعاد شحنها كل صرخة من أجل معرفة بدوره ولكن الآن صرخة يذهب بعيدا من سماع ...

ماذا فعلت، وأنا أفتقدك كثيرا

أشعر زهرة في يدي

كان زهرة من الآلهة الدموع

يضيء زهرة اندر حول الظلام نرى

الحجر ويغلف لي تقريبا فيه قبر الباردة ولكن أسمعك

الأخ 2:  
"أنا آسف على ما فعلته هو كل ما عندي من اللباد وكان عقاب لك

يمكنك أن يغفر لي لكونه أعمى إلى هذا الحد؟ "

أراك ابتسامة على أمل الأسرة

وأنا أعلم أنك أبدا لم ألوم لي

ولكن الآن أنا أبكي كل يوم وليلة بالنسبة لك

وداعا واحد لقد إيثارا للسلامة في هذا العالم

الآن ترقد في سلام سوف اجتمع لكم مرة أخرى يوما ما ...  
من بطل محلول ملحي / الماء المالح

Kaya was getting quite scared of this now. What was this writing? Who wrote it? Who was this to? Why was this written in the first place? Why was it in the chest? What kind of ink was it? All these questions bounded around in her head. They gave her a headache until one question came to mind… Where was Amber?

She snapped out of her mind and look around her. Why did she have this feeling someone was there. Kayo didn't like it one bit. 'I wish I could call for Gaara right now but he's too far away at the moment to make a difference. Out of the darkness came the same man that visited Melanie.

"Why hi, Kaya, long time no see," he said in a low demonic voice. Kaya remembered the voice from before and tried to answer back. "Hero…."


	6. Chapter 6

Izzy was in the main room. It was actually quite nice for what it was. She did know I was an amazing designer when it came to Minecraft. The main room was in the most even circle you could get with rings of all different type of wood from vanilla Minecraft that is seen once you enter the fount door. An opening to the right led to the smelting/cooking food room that always had the scent of fresh backed cake. Another to the right that led to all the other rooms: Mel, Bekah, Izzy, Mado, Kaya, Gaara, Indigo, Art, and Kaitlyn's spawn points; the normal storage vault; pet room; a giant map room; nether portal/ other portals; and the straits that led to the upper part of the base as well as a lower half. And one on the opposite side that led to Amber's "demon room" that held her normal spawn point as well. One of each type of tree in the middles of the circled walls just made everything seem more homely. Only thing is she felt a little jealous because Amber made the whole thing on survival and got her own room as well. She like it more in the real world where she was a better drawer, this just made her fell like an idiot when it came to design… which was the truth.

The neon green jacketed girl was relieved that the whole base was untouched, but want she wanted to know was that her friend was nowhere to be found. Melanie never came back up from Amber's death chamber and Kaya hadn't come down from the attic thing. All she knows was the half Valkyrie girl was still on the server. Gaara was out gathering and replanting the wheat in their giant farm Amber stayed on the server to make for them; that made up of a pumpkin and melon farm, wheat farm, potato farm, carrot farm, cactus farm, mushroom farm, nether wart farm, coco bean farm, sugarcane farm, passive mob stubbles, tree farm, exp/mob grinder, cobblestone generator, obsidian generator, and unlimited water and lava supplier pools. Indigo, Art, and Kaityln weren't on the server right know. Bekah and Mado were in their room. And Melanie and Kaya were somewhere on the server.

Izzy started to felt bad about what she had done to Amber. She always made what she thought to be real to be not, but in the real world at first hearing the name played alone. The girl made a story of all her friend but never add her into it. Amber gave her this base. Somewhere to be safe from mobs. A home. And what did she do yell at her friend for being an idiot. The blond hair girl was an only child in the real world and no one ever wanted to hang out with her, so it made a lot of sense why she like the things she did.

"I'm sorry Amber. For everything I've done." She said in a low voice like she was trying to talk to a spirit. "You should be." Someone replied, sound like a 13 year old tom-boy. Izzy looked up to see what looked to be Amber, but she had no armor on and was floating in mid-air. What scared her most was her colors where dealer and she were see through. "Do you know want you did Isabel?" "N… No." "You did this to me. You broke me down. You took what I found fun and destroyed it. You… and everyone else from my childhood broke me down. Made me fall into this state. I'm sorry, but I have to kill you and remove this server from exists."

Izzy fell into panic mood. "Amber that's not you talking. I know you would never do that." "You do not know what I'm saying. I must tell you. My character, you see every time we play, is half Valkyrie half human. In school I was bullied by the other Valkyrie and it slowly broke me. Once I learned of him my color started to fade away and I couldn't get out of the depressed state. One day I walked home with a bag on my head and Dafina came out to see how I was doing. She didn't know why I had the bad on my head and took the bag off. Once done that she saw that I was in a sad depress state and my green eyes were almost fade all the way to white. Quickly after seeing that she covered my head with the bag again, pick me up and over her shoulder ran to my mother and told her what she saw. They both then ran me to Notch's castle in the Aether as fast as they could. The next thing I remember was I was in a room and my mother, Dafina, and Notch were look at me. I had a sickness, you could say, that once you learn about something and you become sad very often you lose you color and you can't get out of that depress state that you would disappear from the world and come back as a ghost some would say and try to fine want makes you happy to move on. But I got out of it luckily, but once you have it whenever you are sad you would fall into that state once more. And I have fallen into that state once more. I'm a spirit, but the real me is dying and I think I doomed you all to die as well. Forgive me." That was my final words before disappearing into thin air.

The brown eyed girl just stared at the stop her where her friend was just floating at. "But what have you doomed us too? Do you doom us with a divine rpg boss none of us are ready for?" she asked out loud quietly hoping for an answer but at the same time didn't think there would be any response.

"No. I think she means me." A mystery voice from behind her said in a dark eerie tone. Izzy felt a spike of cold air run up her spine and jumped at the fell before instantly turning around, soon regretting in doing so, to see a man in a black shirt, purple bluish pant, dark grey shoes with brown messed up hair and worst of all his eyes. The green jacket wearing girl just stood in fear at the sight. 'Ok, I believe Amber now,' thinking to herself as the man started to walk tours her. With a gulp she asked fearfully, "Who... who are you?" She hoped of all things this was either Mado brother, Corbin; Indigo brother; Kaya brother, Phoenix; or one of Amber stupid cousin, Hayden/Noah/Triston; pranks. He chuckled a little before saying, "I'm the king of all mobs, birth name Brine, and I believe your friend that owns this server calls me Herokun or at one point Ninjabro." Yep, that was the last thing she wanted to hear today or ever in her life for a fact. "What do you want?" "O me, well, I want many things, but do I ever get them? Well, no. But I think your little friend might try to save you… if she wasn't such a cry baby that is." "My friends no cry baby. How could she call you her friend if you make such insults about her? She hates that." "I never made an insult about her and you should know that she doesn't care about saying she a cry baby if she doesn't care about being called a bitch." "It different." She said still trying to be strong. "How different? Bitch seems to be pretty strong word if you ask me so how would cry baby make a difference my young girl?" She had nothing left to say; he ended the argument so fast it seemed as if he knew everything she was going to say and then some. In defect she looked to the ground, second worst thing she did in the span of five minutes, before she felt something hit the back of her head making her go unconscious and slightly bleeding from the spot of impacted. 


	7. Chapter 7

Bekah was in the pumpkin farm collecting some so we could have pumpkin pie later. She had to go to the sugar cane and cow stall so she could get the other ingedence; the pumpkin farm was the close to everything so that was her first stop. After picking one of the pumpkins Indigo ran down the stairs. Weird Indigo wasn't on the server a while ago. She must have just got on. "Bekah!" she then passed for demotic affect "I'm hungry! Can I have something." "You passed the food room on the way down her so why did you come to me?" "I was in the melon wheat farm when I left last and I saw user name tag under the floor and I had nothing and I have 2 ½ hunger bars so please help." The pink shirt teen took out soon fresh bread, "All I have…" She was cut off by Indigo taking the bread out of her hand and ate it like a mad animal and ran up the stair to somewhere unknown to Bekah as of right now. "Well… You're welcome!" Shouting to her friend that was most likely out of hearing view. A few minutes later she heard a scream from Mel. 'Melanie must have been looking for June because her home spawn point must have been underground, but what would she be yelling about?' she thought to herself. Mel was never the one to scream of high volume in such a scared stats. She pushed this thought a side and started the track down to get some sugarcane from the sugarcane farm. She head down the cobblestone stairs with touches placed every six blocks. The path took a one block turn in to the wall and headed down in the opposite direction. She got worried about her friend now. Never once did Melanie go down in Amber's little death hole as she called it. Well, she didn't have much room to complain or anything; she had never been down there before either. Once at the opening to the sugar cane farm she heard Izzy on her walky talky. "Amber that's not you talking. I know you would never do that." "You do not know what I'm saying. I must tell you. My character, you see every time we play, is half Valkyrie half human. In school I was bullied by the other Valkyrie and it slowly broke me. Once I learned of him my color started to fade away and I couldn't get out of the depressed state. One day I walked home with a bag on my head and Dafina came out to see how I was doing. She didn't know why I had the bad on my head and took the bag off. Once done that she saw that I was in a sad depress state and my green eyes were almost fade all the way to white. Quickly after seeing that she covered my head with the bag again, pick me up and over her shoulder ran to my mother and told her what she saw. They both then ran me to Notch's castle in the Aether as fast as they could. The next thing I remember was I was in a room and my mother, Dafina, and Notch were look at me. I had a sickness, you could say, that once you learn about something and you become sad very often you lose you color and you can't get out of that depress state that you would disappear from the world and come back as a ghost some would say and try to fine want makes you happy to move on. But I got out of it luckily, but once you have it whenever you are sad you would fall into that state once more. And I have fallen into that state once more. I'm a spirit, but the real me is dying and I think I doomed you all to die as well. Forgive me." 'So that's why Amber was so sad at time and seems to lose most of all color her skin use to be' Bekah quickly thought to herself before going back to listen to what ever maybe happening to her friend. "But what have you doomed us too? Do you doom us with a divine rpg boss none of us are ready for?" 'Wait didn't June just come back or was that not really her.' "No. I think she means me." Bekah jumped at the new voice, to her surprise is sounded masculine. "Who... who are you?" "I'm the king of all mobs, birth name Brine, and I believe your friend that owns this server calls me Herokun or at one point Ninjabro." The teen girl drop the walky talky at that and started to run back up to her friend. Almost tripping on the stairs now and then. She came up to the door that keep mobs out the best it could she just rammed it to it head first and started running through the base to the beginning room. Once there she saw Izzy being held by the rim of her neon green jacket unconscious and blood dripping from her head. "Well, you people just keep coming don't you." Herokun said as he held his diamond pickaxe over his shoulder. "Let my friend go." She said in a demanding voice the best she could. "Why? You don't even have a weapon on you right now." "I have this tho." Bekah took out a wooden hoe. There were silents for a while before Herokun broke it by chuckling, "Are you kidding me. A wooden hoe. What are you an idiot?" "Yes." Rolling his eye he held the pickaxe up and threw it at her. It didn't hit her but did hit the hoe out of her hand. All she could do was watch as the hoe hit the ground and broke in to a million pieces. "Hey, I need that to plant… nothing." "You really are an idiot." He had to shake his head at this. She had to be one of the most stupid Minecrafters he has meant in a long time. At least other seemed drunk but no she seemed to have no brain in her skull. Herokun just dragged Izzy with him as he walked up to the brown eyed girl and slapped her on the face making her pass out as well. "Ok, I barely slapped you had you fell down. Unconscious." He grabbed Bekah on her shirt rim and teleported away. 


End file.
